Keith Jardine vs. Brandon Vera
The first round began and they touched gloves. Vera landed a body kick. Jardine came in and got the double leg into guard. Vera landed an elbow from the bottom. Vera was looking for a kimura on Jardine's left arm. I think someone was bleeding, as Rogan noted. Might be Jardine from that elbow. Vera kept looking for that kimura. He kept looking for it. Three forty-five. Yeah blood was all over Vera's back. Lines of it, not like sprays. Vera let it go. The cut was on the top of Jardine's head. The commentators never even noticed the elbow, they dunno what did it. Jardine landed five or six or seven punches from the top. A good punch again a moment later. Three minutes. Vera got wrist control. Vera landed a good elbow from the bottom. Vera worked a high guard briefly. Jardine landed a good right hand downwards. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Jardine landed an elbow to the body. The referee stood them up and the crowd cheered. They clinched. One forty-five. Vera kneed the leg. They broke. They circled for a bit. Vera landed a body kick, to the hip. They clinched but Vera shoved Jardine away. One minute. Jardine seemed a bit winded. Vera landed an inside leg kick. Jardine landed a good right hand. Thirty-five. Jardine landed a leg kick and they clinched and broke. Vera dropped Jardine with a right hand, stood and dropped Vera with a right hand and they clinched and Vera looked for a standing kimura, he went to one knee as Jardine stood over him landing four big right hands and another and windmilling punches and Vera stood and broke and the first round ended. The second round began. Vera landed a right hand. Vera landed an inside leg kick. He was keeping the distance nicely. Vera landed a push kick to the knee. Jardine landed a leg kick. Jardine circled out shaking that leg out. Vera landed a right and a left. Four minutes. Vera landed a leg kick and ate a counter combination. Jardine shot in, Vera stuffed it. Jardine landed an inside leg kick. Vera got the trip into half-guard. Jardine was trying tos tand, on one knee, Vera landed a knee to the body, they stood and Jardine broke and circled out. They circled. Vera faked. Two thirty-five. They clinched, Vera landed an uppercut inside and they broke. Vera landed a left hand. Vera with good head movement. One forty. More good head movement in close. One twenty. Jardine blocked a headkick. Jardine pushed forward sloppily, reaching with a left and a right. Vera blocked a body kick. Forty-five. Vera landed a body kick under the arm. Jardine landed a leg kick. Thirty. Jardine landed a right hand, they clinched, Vera landed a body shot and broke eating a right hand. Vera with more good head movement and movement period. Ten. Vera landed a good body kick. Jardine landed a right hand slightly. The second round ended. The third round began. Both fighters came out smiling. Jardine landed a right hand quickly. Vera landed an inside leg kick. Vera landed another after a bit. A leg kick after a moment. Jardine landed a pretty nice leg kick. Four fifteen. Vera landed an eyepoke, Jardine just backed off and the referee didn't pause it. Vera stalked Jardine. Vera landed a body kick slightly. Three thirty. Vera landed a body kick, Jardine caught it but got shaken off. Jardine landed a decent right hand. Vera landed an inside leg kick. Three minutes remaining. Jardine missed a combination with Vera showing good head movement. The crowd was getting restless. Vera landed a straight left. Two thirty. Jardine missed a high kick. Vera landed a good right hand to counter a body kick. Jardine came for the double, Vera was defending, Jardine had the standing back or the body lock, maybe both. A shot in around. Another. Two minutes. Another nice punch. Rogan commented that he got hit with some spit. Goldberg said that was kind of gross. They broke away and the crowd was restless. One thirty. Jardine landed a leg kick. Jardine missed another combination. The crowd was restless. Vera missed an uppercut. Jardine landed a leg kick and ate one on the other side. Fifty seconds. Jardine landed a right hand. Thirty-five. Jardine was showboating a bit. He bounced. Twenty seconds. Vera landed a good body shot. Jardine landed a good jumping knee to the body. Vera landed a right hand and a left hand and another right and another. The third round ended. The crowd booed. "Act like you won!" Greg Jackson said to Keith. Keith Jardine had the controversial split decision. 29-28 Vera, 29-28 Jardine, and 29-28 Jardine.